


Kyo X Tohru (Oneshot)

by Destinyrays023



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime), anime - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinyrays023/pseuds/Destinyrays023
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyo gives something of his to Tohru on the roof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kyo X Tohru (Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my quotev.

Tohru was on the roof with Kyo and had her knees pulled close to her stomach. Kyo was just sitting crossed legged and was staring out onto the sky. The breeze came by and gave Tohru the shivers. Kyo noticed this and slipped his t-shirt off and wrapped it around her.

Tohru's face reddened a bit and smiled at him sweetly "Thank you..." she said with her head turned to the side. Kyo wasn't even cold even with his shirt off. He actually had a tank top so he wasn't completely shirtless either.

"sure.. no problem..' he said sweetly. Tohru held the shirt close. After a while the two climbed down the roof and Kyo actually let Tohru keep his shirt since he had more. Tohru sincerely accepted and she went to her room and laid on her bed after putting her pajamas on and held his shirt close and fell in a peaceful sleep. Tohru was too embarassed to confess she loved him and since she couldn't hug him it was the closest thing to actually hugging him. Tohru didnt mind at all. She was very grateful he gave it to her so she could always be warm and she would always have something that reminded her of him. One day she will tell him. one day...


End file.
